Intertwined
by teamchaotixheroes
Summary: Everyone's favorite all-star heroes try to survive within a world where their rivals and enemies are plotting against them. A collection of one-shots webbed together by a higher power. Chapter 5 - Rebooting The Metal Madness!
1. Escape

_**Their fates are intertwined in an instant. They are not the masters of their destiny. They are not allowed to change their fate. Their outcome is always predictable.**_

_**The Hero defeats the Antagonist…**_

_**And that's about it.**_

_**If good always triumphs over evil…**_

_**Then why do they even try?**_

_**A Simple Question, because they are not in command of their future.**_

_**Why you ask?**_

_**Simple, WE do not allow it**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escape<strong>_

Within a quiet peaceful meadow, a calm, cool breeze begins blowing. Nothing to disturb the tranquility of the plain that is until the air is filled with the sounds of galloping hooves.

A large horse quickly gallops through the lush fields. The horse known simply as Epona feels her reins being tugged and comes to a stop near a small puddle. She takes in a few deep breaths before looking up towards her master. Epona watches as the young man looks around taking in the area. The horse turns away and begins enjoying a refreshing drink of water. Soon the water begins rumbling creating small ripples in the puddle. Her reins are pulled as she starts galloping away.

Her rider, the man of very little words, Link looks behind his shoulder to see several large boar-like creatures known as Bullbos charging towards them. Link gets Epona to gallop a little faster as he sees the Bullbos' riders, the Bulblins, pull out a flaming arrow and point it towards them.

The Bulblin riders pull out their clubs and smack their mounts, ordering them to speed up. The Bullbos quicken their pace allowing the second Bulblin rider a steady shot with their bow and fire arrow.

Epona dodges flaming arrows left and right. She soon starts to slow down as she begins to lose strength.

Link quickly notices his horse is growing fatigued. His attention is soon turned towards two Bullbos that are on both sides of the two. He swiftly pulls out his sword and performs a Spin Attack, knocking off the Bulblin drivers.

This causes the Bullbos to charge away from Link and Epona. The Bulblins wielding the bow drop their weapons as they grab the reins of their beasts.

The horse continues to try and escape from the enemies. Link looks ahead and spots the incoming danger. He pulls the reins, ordering Epona to halt. Epona stops just as two winged-like creatures swoop down and miss the two.

The creatures flap their wings, turning them around. They watch as Link and his horse begin taking off. The bird-like creatures known as Kargarocs, continue their pursuit after the hero.

Link looks over his shoulder and sees the small army following him. He watches as the Bullbos continue their charge while the Bulblins aim their arrows towards him. He sees the Kargarocs' talons holding unlit bombs, ready to drop when needed.

Suddenly a bone shattering screech can be heard, causing most of the Bullbos to freeze in their tracks. All the Bulblins look around wondering where the shriek originated from. The Kargarocs hover stationary over the other enemies.

Link pulls on Epona's reins, causing her to stop. The two turn around and stare at the army, pondering why they stopped. He notices that most of them look just as confused as he is. Suddenly Epona neighs a high pitch sound, causing Link to look at her. He notices her staring behind them, but before Link can turn around. He is quickly snatched up into the sky. Link watches as a huge bird-like monstrosity grips him with its talons.

The bird monster carries Link higher and higher into the air. Flapping its enormous wings, putting some distance between itself and the army of monsters.

The hero turns his head and looks to see if he can spot his horse, Epona. All he is able to see is a bright light coming from the area and wonders what could have caused it. He looks back up at the monstrous bird, but quickly notices _something_ is different about it. Link first notices the long feathered tail with vibrant colors composed of greens and yellows.

Before he can observe anything else, the bird rears its head down and glares at the man. Its bright yellow eyes glowing from its iron mask. The beast screeches towards the green tunic hero and quickly releases his talons, letting Link fall from the sky.

The green-clad man plummets towards the earth below, screaming all the way. As the ground approaches, Link covers his eyes for the inevitable. Suddenly he feels something grip his legs. He slowly peaks through his fingers as his screams die down. Link sees he is merely inches off the ground. The hero looks towards what was holding him and sees the monstrous bird.

The creature squawks out in laughter, mocking the hero. It soon lets the champion fall a second time, but allows him to crash into the earth. The beast squawks again as Link's face collides with the ground below. The bird quickly quiets down as another being lets out a low grunt.

Link slowly lifts himself into a sitting position and covers his injured face. He looks towards the noise and sees a familiar creature.

The new creature slouches a bit as it stares down at Link. It swings its giant, bladed axe and slumps it over its green-skinned shoulder. The creature known as king to the Bulblins, King Bulblin's stare soon turns into a full on glare.

Link cautiously stares back towards King Bulblin, but also keeps an eye on the feathery creature. Making sure neither of the two try and attack him. Link wonders if the Bulblin still thought of him being the stronger one, especially when the king has a large monster to add to his army.

King Bulblin slowly swings his large axe off his shoulder. The sharp blade collides with the ground in front of him, startling Link. The king's eyes look towards the bird and smirks towards his pet, the Helmaroc King.

The Helmaroc King screeches as it dives his head towards Link. Unfortunately for the bird, Link sidesteps out of the way, and the beast's beak gets lodged within the earth. His squawks are muffled as he tries to free himself.

King Bulblin rolls his eyes at the beast's misfortune. He soon turns back towards Link, ready to do battle once more.

**{** Legendary Hero: Link VS. Leader of the Bulblins: King Bulblin **}**

The Bulblin staggers a bit before dropping his axe. He struggles to keep himself standing, but only in vain as he begins to fall backwards. As he is falling, King Bulblin glows bright before transforming into a Trophy.

The Helmaroc King eventually unearths his beak and screeches in triumph. The beast lowers his head and shrieks towards the hero.

Link quickly pulls out a large heavy metal sphere attached to a long chain. The ball drops to the ground as he takes the end of the chain in his hands. He slowly starts to spin the Ball and Chain over his head and quickly flings it towards the bird.

The bird's iron mask is struck by the heavy object and his head is sent reeling back. The Helmaroc King screeches in pain as his mask soon shows signs of cracking.

The young hero takes the opportunity to flee, while both his enemies are distracted. Link quickly takes off toward areas unknown.

The feathery beast shakes his head from the pain. He quickly surveys the area for the green tunic bearing hero. The Helmaroc King quickly spots the boy and chases after him, lucky for Link the beast is using his feet instead of his wings. The bird lowers his head down about to snap up the boy but suddenly rams right into _something_. Helmaroc King falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up wondering what he just ran into. The beast looks towards what it collided into and sees… nothing, just more meadow. The Helmaroc King squawks in confusion before looking around for the small green boy and notices he has disappeared. He turns around and sees the Bulblin leader has fallen. The beast flaps it massive wings and flies towards the Trophy. It sharp talons grab a hold of King Bulblin's Trophy and the beast flies off to parts unknown.

Meanwhile, Link has landed flat on his stomach avoiding the behemoth of a bird. When he comes to, he quickly gets to his feet and turns around. Link sees the Helmaroc King squawk in confusion, he wonders why the beast has not attacked him yet. The green clad man watches in disbelief as the monster flies away. The hero slowly turns to see he is no longer in a meadow, but in a large tunnel. Link looks over his shoulder and sees the meadow and wonders how he could have missed seeing the tunnel or for that matter how did the Helmaroc King. He silently ignores it for the time being as he progresses further into the passageway.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time and reading my story.<br>This is the start of a new SSB story I'm currently writing that I hope you will all enjoy.  
>Just to let you know, the events of SSBB do <em>not<em> happen within this story so I guess you could consider it an AU, but as for Link this _does_ take place after the events of Twilight Princess.  
>So please sit back and enjoy, the next part I want uploaded soon... maybe tomorrow or the next day, but definitely soon.<p> 


	2. Who Are You?

_**Who Are You?**_

The long passageway slowly begins branching off into numerous other tunnels leading to who knows where. Over the beginning of these tunnels are strange symbols etched into the wall. One is shaped like a mushroom with spots on the top and what appear to be eyes near the bottom. Another of the symbols is of a bow and arrow, Link, being an archer himself, is about to go through this tunnel but stops once he sees a tunnel with the Triforce on it. Upon seeing this reassuring symbol, he heads down the Triforce tunnel. As he proceeds farther down the tunnel, Link starts to notice large stasis tubes of various sizes surrounding the outer walls of the passageway.

A few of the tubes are empty while the majority of them have various enemies Link has fought on his adventures. In one of the tubes, Link spots an unconscious Bulblin floating within a goop-like substance. While another tube has an enemy Link has never gone up against before, a human-shaped being with bandages wrapped all over its body commonly known as a Gibdo.

Link continues down the hallway, looking at the different rogues within the gallery-like area. The foes slowly start fading and he sees friendlier faces within the gallery. The green-clad hero shortly spots an unconscious Princess Zelda trapped within its confines. He quickly grabs a hold of the sword's hilt, but unexpectedly stops as he sees someone different in the corner of his eye. Link slowly begins to approach the new character locked away in stasis. He looks up at the small girl and tilts his head in confusion.

The small child-like girl remains motionless, unconscious like the rest of the characters within the halls. Her attire is entirely, if not all emerald-green, even her hair is a striking shade of green.

The young hero just stares at the girl before him. He tilts his head again, feeling as if he knows who this girl is, but has never seen her before. He ponders, perhaps in another lifetime they knew one another. Link slowly places his palm over the tube holding the girl before looking away to move on.

As his hand begins to slide off the glass, he quietly hears a sound stir. Link quickly turns around and sees the little girl's eyelid twitch. The green-clad girl slowly opens her eyes and is a little startled at where she is. The last thing she can remember is sitting on a tree stump playing _her _song on her musical instrument and then… nothing but darkness. She looks through the glass and sees the young man dressed in green. The girl blushes as the handsome man reminds her of her _dear _friend… or is it possible, that this is her friend… all grown up. She watches as the young man places both hands on the glass. She hesitantly starts moving her arms through the strange liquid as she places the palms of her hands on the other side of his. The girl's lips slowly begin to form a warm smile.

Link continues to stare at the child. A child… who Link feels as if he should know her, but sadly he does not have a clue as to who she is. One thing he did know for certain was he had to set her free. He slowly removes one hand to grab a hold of his hilt, but quickly pauses as an eerie sound begins ringing through his ears. He rapidly turns his body around but still has a hand on the girl's prison. What he sees… is not the other side of the wall with stasis tubes, but it is fill with darkness void of any light.

The shadows begin to consume the tunnel until darkness encompasses everything except for Link and the tube with the green-haired girl. Link turns back to face the small child and can see fear written on her. He speedily pulls out his sword, ready to release her from her captors. When suddenly a loud snap echoes through the emptiness, Link flinches as the noise pains his ears. He looks towards the girl and sees her returning to her comatose state. Link quickly starts knocking on the glass, hoping she will wake up, but the girl along with her stasis tube are engulfed in the shadows. The hero reaches out in hopes of finding her but feels nothing. He looks around for any signs of light as he feels the darkness begin to descend upon him. Soon he looks up and sees a white glow as a creature begins emerging from the shadows.

Two large hands slowly come into view of the small hero. At first glance the pair appears to be white as snow, but as they descend downward they turn out to be a pale, sickly, grayish color. The duo turns out to be dismembered from the arms as they too come into view. Soon a body begins to materialize from the emptiness. The body along with the mutilated hands moves down from the darkness.

Link watches as the lifeless body of… whatever this creature is slowly starts to make its way down. He takes a battle stance as the creature's fingertips reach the supposed-ground of the void. The man notices that the lower half of the creature is not present as its upper half dangles from the supposed-ceiling. The creature also does not appear to have a face… or if it did it is guarded by numerous flaps of skin surrounding it.

The creature's fingers begin to twitch as the dismembered hands lower themselves to the ground. Their palms rest on the emptiness before slowly tapping the ground as if it were a drum. The creature's body begins arching upwards as the flaps of skin around its head begin peeling back. The flaps soon reveal the creature has no ordinary head but only a large red eye. The eye spins around trying to gain its focus back with the darkness. The phantom only known as Bongo Bongo soon spots its prey as it hands pick up speed in drumming the ground.

Link is confused as to how the solid ground is causing him to bounce up and down before clearing his mind and readying himself for the fight ahead.

{ Legendary Hero: Link VS. Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bongo }

Bongo Bongo's eye reels back from Link's sword as the creature roars in pain. Its hands rapidly begin beating the ground as the beast grows into a frenzy.

Link puts away his sword and his shield and replaces them with his Hero's Bow. He takes aim as the phantom's body jerks in every direction. The hero fires an arrow and accurately strikes the beast in its lone eye.

The phantom grabs its injured eye, but its body slowly begins turning dark as it too is being consumed by the void. The beast's hands fall to ground as its body remains motionless. The body is soon swallowed by the darkness leaving only Bongo Bongo's hands and a smaller Trophy of the Phantom Shadow Beast.

The young hero looks around the darkness wondering if it would transform back into the tunnel with the tubes. He turns around to see if the girl would return to him, but unfortunately nothing returns in the empty void. Link looks over his shoulder and sees the only things he can in the shadows. He begins moving towards the objects as he soon passes in-between the pair of hands and stops in front of the Trophy. Link tilts his head in confusion as he notes this Trophy-fied Bongo Bongo has its… _hands_.

Little does our hero know, the pale hands begin lifting off the ground. When he does notice this, it is to late as one hand scoops up Link. The right hand tightens its grip on the young swordsman as the left hand jerks closer to the two.

The left hand sounds as if it is cackling towards the misfortunes of Link. The hand twitches as it faces the boy and soon motions for its counterpart to let it see him. It backs away slowly as the right hand tosses Link towards it. The left hand floats to the side, missing the boy on purpose, causing him to fall flat on his face. The hand twitches as it somehow laughs.

Link manages to pull himself up and sees the right hand shake itself towards its counterpart. He looks towards the Bongo Bongo Trophy and wonders how the beast can control its hand even after being defeated.

The right hand slowly turns away from its partner to look at Link staring at the Trophy. While its counterpart twitches as it also turns to face the Hylian. The pair laugh at the boy's _misunderstanding_. The left hand quickly moves towards Bongo Bongo's Trophy and instantly flicks it away into the darkness.

The young hero quickly draws out his Hero's Bow and pulls out an arrow from his quiver. Link readies his bow and aims the arrow towards the left hand. He lets it fly and smirks as the beast seems unaware of the attached bomb on it.

The hand senses the arrow flying towards it and turns to face it. The entity quickly widens its palm, welcoming the projectile. As the arrow is merely within its grasp, the hand grabs the arrow and lets it explode within its mighty grip. The beast simply begins shaking its finger towards the little archer. It soon points its index and middle fingers towards the boy and raises its thumb skyward. The hand begins rumbling as the tips of its fingers begins glowing.

Link prepares himself for the attack as he pulls out his shield… but wait there were two, where's its counterpart. He soon feels a light tap on his head and decides to look up. The hero sees the right hand slowly wave at him but not to say hello but rather… _goodbye_. Distracted by the gesture for the moment, he quickly looks back towards the left hand only to see it fire some sort of projectile from its fingertips. The projectile hits Link and sends him flying before he glows brightly transforming into a Trophy. His Trophy disappears as it is engulfed by the shadows.

Now _they_ could not let him spoil everything they worked so hard towards. They could not let the holder of the Triforce of Courage release their captives. Besides… _that_ courage wielder was not the only one, the two could play with. The mutilated hands turn in the same direction before the right hand snaps its fingers. Suddenly from the darkness emerges a stasis tube with a comatose… _Link_? The two entities start laughing before two other tubes appear on the sides of the hero's prison revealing two other small children who resemble the swordsmen.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	3. Capture The Princesses

Just to let you know this part will not be about Link and what happened to him.  
>The chapters will jump from character to character like how the SSBB story mode did.<br>Although the following two sections will be _intertwined_ with this by a few characters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capture The Princesses<strong>_

Within a large castle belonging to a princess, sits a lone woman clearly deep in thought over something. The pink clad woman better known as Princess Peach sighs as numerous thumps can be heard outside the castle walls. She looks over to a short brown mushroom called Toadsworth.

The elderly Toad walks towards the balcony connected to the princess's room. He looks down to see what all the commotion is. Toadworth soon sees a small army of Koopa Troops commanded by a lone Magikoopa.

The Magikoopa wearing its light-blue robe and pointed hat, issues an order commanding the Koopa Troops to break down the door. The Koopa Troopas and Goombas try with all their might to destroy the gate, but ultimately fail. Even the Hammer Bros. were not even able to put a dent in the door. The leader Magikoopa or commonly known to the rest of the Koopa Troops as Kamek, rolls his eyes as he readjusts his glasses. Well when you need a heavy hitter you bring in the big guns… or stones in this case. Kamek waves his wand, casting a summoning spell. He lets the energy fly as three large rectangular creatures emerge.

Upon seeing the mighty Thwomps appear, Toadsworth quickly runs back into Peach's room to inform her of the attack. The princess remains motionless, clearly debating what to do… or at least that was what Toadsworth was hoping she was doing. The strikes from the Thwomps were getting louder and louder… it was only a matter of time before they breached the castle walls.

Meanwhile in the castle foyer stood another beautiful woman dressed in a yellow and orange dress. The princess known simply as Daisy prepares the Toad Guards for battle if the Koopa Troops find a way in. She soon takes a battle stance while the spear wielding Toads quake in fear as the gates show signs of cracking.

Soon the castle gates come crumbling down and in come a swarm of Koopa Troops. While most of the Toad Guards are easily defeated, Princess Daisy holds her own against the Koopas. That is until Kamek floats into the castle. He spots the lone princess while spinning his scepter ready to do battle with the maiden.

{ Ruler of Sarasaland: Princess Daisy VS. Powerful Koopa Mage: Kamek }

Kamek flinches from Daisy's attacks and accidently drops his scepter. He shakes his head, trying to regain his focus. The Magikoopa sees his scepter in the hands of that yellow-clad woman.

Daisy smiles towards the magic wand in her hands as she aims it towards Kamek. The Magikoopa cowers in fear, but soon laughs as she is not able to command it. She scowls towards the Koopa's laughter and quickly throws the scepter, hitting him in the noggin, causing him to fall over. She prepares to give Kamek a beating of a lifetime for mocking her, but she is soon grabbed and rushed away.

The Magikoopa slowly regains consciousness as he covers his injured head. He looks around and sees his small army of Koopa Troops retreating. Kamek quickly floats upward while clenching his claws at the cowardly troops. He raises his scepter, but realizes it is not in his hands. The Koopa looks around and sees it in the hands of a short man in plumber attire. Kamek commands the wand to return to him. The scepter floats out of the plumber's hands and into Kamek's as he sees another taller man also in a plumber outfit appear. The Magikoopa raises his scepter over his head and spins it around as a mist surrounds Kamek. He slowly transforms into a small white orb, escaping from the castle.

Princess Daisy could feel two creatures pulling her arms as they run up a flight of stairs. She looks to the sides of her and sees two Toads pull her arms. The Toad on her right was none other than Toad and the Toad on her left was Toadette. The two continue up the stairs leading her to Princess Peach's room. Soon the three enter the room as Toad and Toadette slam the door shut and lock it.

Toadsworth looks towards the three and sighs in relief it is not one of the Koopa Troops. He looks back towards Peach who still motionless… almost like she is in a trance.

Daisy walks over to her friend and what she sees surprises her… an emotionless face. She steps back a bit as Peach's expression shocked her, clearly something was wrong with her friend. She instantly reminds her that _her_ red-clad hero will come to their rescue… and she hopes his brother will be along for the ride. Her cheeks blush slightly as she thinks of her good friend… Luigi. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sounds emanating from the door.

Toad and Toadette rush towards the door trying to barricade it while Toadsworth tells Daisy to take Peach and escape through the balcony. Daisy gives him a quizzical look… through the balcony? He pleads with Daisy to keep her safe before quickly helping the others block the door.

The yellow-clad princess walks over towards the balcony, but realizes Peach still has not moved. She moves closer to her friend, wondering if she is alright. Daisy quickly grabs Peach's hand as more pounding occurs outside of the room and leads her towards the balcony. Once outside, Daisy looks for a way to escape and sees a ladder… leading… _up_. She lets out a groan, how is going to the roof going to help them escape. Well at least it is something, she thought. Daisy leads Peach to the ladder and tells her to start to climb. She lets out a sigh of relief as her friend does as she is told. The flower princess soon hears the door break down followed by the sounds of her friends' screams. She is torn between helping the Toads or protecting Peach. She soon decides she should keep her promise before following the pink princess to the top of the castle. Daisy takes Peach's hand and begins running towards the other side of the roof hoping some stairs or another ladder would lead them down. Before they reach the other side, the roof explodes upwards as two beings fling themselves on the roof.

Peach's expressionless face soon starts to change as she glares at the two plumber-clad men before them. She lets out a smirk… finally, _they_ were here.

Daisy readies herself for a battle as she knows these two plumbers were not her friends. She looks towards them as the dust settles. The princess immediately recognizes the short, fat man wearing a yellow shirt with purple overalls to be Wario. His partner in crime, the tall and lanky, purple-clad man Waluigi was standing behind Wario.

The pink princess's expression changes to disgust as she realizes these two imbeciles are not the duo she was hoping for.

The floral princess keeps her eyes on the two foes. She sees both, Wario and Waluigi, take a few steps closer to them. She quickly takes a defensive stance as she readies herself for combat against the rival plumbers.

Waluigi soon stops Wario from advancing forward, clearly wanting to take on _his _rival's princess. He points over to Princess Peach, telling him to go after her. The lanky man sees his partner nod and walk towards Peach. Waluigi continues to walk towards Daisy, who is still ready for battle.

[ Ruler of Sarasaland: Princess Daisy VS. Tall, Lanky Antagonist: Waluigi }

Waluigi is sent flying towards the hard stone roof of the castle. He struggles to stand up, but ultimately falls back to the ground.

Meanwhile Wario moves closer to Princess Peach. He is about to grab her when suddenly she glares at him, this act actually startles him. Wario has never seen this particular princess's face to look as threatening as it did now. He slowly starts backing away from her.

Daisy who had just won her fight against Waluigi was starting to feel a little winded. She was breathing heavily; she was worn out after her fight against the Koopa Troops, Kamek, and now Waluigi. It really was beginning to take its toll on her that is until someone bumped into her.

The pink princess stood by motionless again as she sees the fat one, apparently named Wario, bump into the flower-clad princess. She watches as Wario gets bonked on the head by a surprised Daisy. The princess smirks and lets out a soft chuckle as she sees Wario's anger rise.

Without thinking Wario turns around and grabs a hold of whatever hit him. He slowly begins spinning around in circles. Wario soon starts picking up the pace of his spins before he lets its fly. He tries it steady himself as he looks at what he threw, to his dismay he finds out he flung Princess Daisy.

Waluigi starts to lift his head up and sees Daisy flying off towards a distant forest. He quickly leaps up before smacking his forehead in disbelief. The purple-clad man slowly walks over to Wario and begins tapping his foot. He sees Wario smack his forehead in irritation. Waluigi lets out a light chuckle as the two turn towards the remaining princess.

The lone woman sees the fools turn towards her and begins wondering what to do. She ponders should she try and fight the duo or… perhaps, they can help her with her objective. Obvious these two have some kind of connection with _them_. Perhaps they can lead her to her goal; the maiden places the back of her palm over her forehead before fainting.

Wario and Waluigi look towards each other in confusion, but they both shrug it off. They move closer to her and laugh… hopefully one princess will be enough for their superior… especially considering this one was _his_ favorite. Wario grabs the unconscious princess and slumps her over his shoulder. The two jump through the hole in the roof, back into Peach's room. Wario tells Waluigi to grab a hold of the three Toad Trophies within the room. A grumbling Waluigi does as he is told and has to juggle around the Trophies to keep them in his arms. Wario easily walks down the stairs while Waluigi struggles to keep his footing. The duo eventually manages to walk out of the castle and head towards their ride.

The carrier simply known as a Cargo which had a mustache on each side remains hovering stationary. Wario hops in and grabs a hold of the lever as it activates the mechanical arm attached towards the back. Waluigi sets down the three Trophies and soon hops aboard. The claw first grabs a hold of Toadsworth's Trophy and sets it in. It soon grabs the remaining Trophies of Toad and Toadette, setting them safely within the transporter.

Waluigi looks down at the unconscious body of the pink-clad princess, still slumped over Wario's shoulder, and sees her face. He is shocked to see the knocked out princess is… smirking? He tries to inform his partner, but he is only ignored by Wario as he drives. Waluigi shrugs it off for the time being, but cannot help but feel a little awkward near the princess when she looks like that.

* * *

><p>Now I can't tell you if the events of this chapter take place after the recent Mario games, since the last game I played was Galaxy but I had to return it to my friend.<br>Although I can say this happens after Sunshine, the last Mario game I've gotten.

Hope you enjoyed!

Oh one last thing, who can't see Daisy being playable in the next one.  
>I'm hoping see is, she's one of two Mario characters I want in a SSB game the other being Bowser Jr.<br>I can see her being playable in either her dress or sports attire.


	4. An Ancient Evil Reawakens

_**An Ancient Evil Reawakens**_

In a clearing within a forgotten forest, a small imp hunches close to the ground and quickly starts digging. After creating a little hole, the imp grabs an object and places it into the hole, hoping its power will be forever trapped, and buries it. He stands up and wipes the dirt off his straw-like clothes. Suddenly the child feels he is being watched. He looks over his shoulder and sees a dark purple aura forming on the other side of the clearing.

The aura begins to expand as a foot takes a step onto the ground and soon the rest of the body emerges from the darkness. A tall dark man looks around and notices the imp, but ignores him as a powerful force is nearby and it wants to be reawakened. He looks at the mound on the ground and smirks.

The imp sees the man's face looking at the buried object. He steps in front of the man's view and quickly realizes he may have made a grave mistake.

The tall man narrows his eyes and prepares for an attack. He lunges towards the child using his Flame Choke attack, revealing him to be none other than the King of Darkness, Ganondorf.

The imp flinches as he sees Ganondorf coming closer. He quickly pulls out an odd instrument with four pipes protruding from it. The child quickly blows through the instrument.

Ganondorf suddenly stops and laughs at the child's miserable attempt of an attack. Soon the evil lord hears several noises from the forest. He looks around and sees numerous creatures.

The creatures oddly float towards the King of Darkness. They move as if they are marionettes being controlled by a higher power. The creatures, simply known as Puppets, begin flailing their arms and bodies towards the male Gerudo.

Ganon easily swats away most of the Puppets, destroying them. He crushes another Puppet that has appeared, but soon hears the horn and even more Puppets appear. He prepares himself for the onslaught of Puppets.

**{ **The King of Darkness: Ganondorf VS. Wooden Army: Puppets **}**

The evil wizard destroys another wave of Puppets and as if on cue hears the horn and another wave appears from the forest. He clenches his fists, getting really annoyed at the child and his army of weak minions. Ganondorf quickly pulls his left arm back as a dark aura forms around his hand. He watches as the Puppets descend upon him. Just as the Puppets are about to attack him, he lets loose his Warlock Punch, but instead of shooting it forward, he punches the ground below him.

The powerful attack causes a shockwave, knocking back all of the Puppets and the child as well. The imp nearly loses his grip on the instrument, but manages to get a hold of it. He soon sees Ganondorf crouching down and quickly uses his Wizard's Foot attack. The child inhales and is about to exhale into the horn, but the Wizard's Foot's attack stops in front of him.

Ganondorf swiftly kicks upward, knocking the instrument out of the imp's hands, and it flies up into the sky. He stands up, towering over the small child, and holds his arm out. The instrument lands into Ganondorf's hand. He looks at the annoying instrument and crushes it. Ganon turns his head towards the child and sees the depressing expression in the imp's face. He soon starts laughing at the child's misery. The King of Darkness quickly ignores the imp and starts to head towards the mound of dirt.

The child remains motionless not knowing what the wizard wants with the buried object.

Ganon looks down at the mound and notices a part of the object is sticking out of the ground; no doubt the cause is from the shockwave he created earlier. He leans down and grabs the spike and pulls the object out. Ganondorf wonders what was so special about this item. Why was it calling out to him? What was so special about this _mask_?

The eerie mask's eyes begin to glow as Ganondorf begins feeling strange. The evil king starts groaning in pain, while the imp just watches knowing something terrible is happening. Ganondorf feels as if he is being drained of energy. He soon throws the mask to the ground and the pain suddenly stops. Ganon shakes his head and looks down at the mask. He clenches his fist and teeth in irritation because something actually would try to cause him pain. Suddenly from the corner of his eye, he sees the imp trying to escape into the forest. He quickly lunges to the child, performing his Flame Choke attack. He grabs the imp's neck and attacks him with a dark pulse.

The small child looses consciousness from the dark pulse.

Ganondorf continues to hold the imp's neck and laughs at the lifeless child. He walks over to the mask and sees it staring directly at him and feels it is just mocking him. He taps the mask with his foot, causing the mask to flip over. Ganondorf looks at the kid and drops him face first into the mask. He slowly takes a few steps back, wondering what will happen.

Suddenly the imp's eyes quickly open and he slowly begins to rise to his feet. He soon feels different and lifts his arms up to his face. He notices something is over his face as he feels the spikes and horns on the object. He quickly realizes he is wearing the malicious mask known as Majora's Mask. The child or better known as the Skull Kid turns and looks at Ganondorf, if he was not wearing a mask, the King of Darkness could see the anger in his eyes. The Skull Kid hovers a bit before lunging towards Ganondorf.

[ The King of Darkness: Ganondorf VS. The Possessed Imp: Skull Kid ]

The Skull Kid dodges each punch and kick Ganondorf tries to inflict. He lands on the ground away from the tall man. He crouches downward and quickly mimics an attack like Ganondorf's Wizard's Foot. As he is about to kick the wizard, the Skull Kid disappears.

Ganondorf looks around as he clenches his fists, annoyed at this little game. He soon hears something behind him. Ganon quickly turns around to try and attack the little imp, but he is quickly grabbed by the neck.

The Skull Kid starts floating upwards and he giggles as he tightens his grip on Ganondorf's neck. Soon a dark aura appears around the hand holding Ganon. He quickly sends a dark pulse, similar to Ganondorf's own Flame Choke attack, but he quickly shakes his head and the aura evaporates into the air. He looks down at Ganondorf's face wondering, thinking if this is what he wanted to do or if it was what Majora's Mask wanted. The Skull Kid threw Ganondorf to the ground and floated to the other side of the clearing. He lands on the ground wondering if he is in charge or is he just being used… again.

Ganondorf quickly gets back up and looks towards the Skull Kid. He clenches his fists, annoyed at himself for losing to a mere child, but soon wonders if he was losing to the kid or to the mask. He quickly shakes the thoughts from his head as he charges towards the Skull Kid.

The Skull Kid easily notices Ganondorf's attack and sidesteps out of the way. The two are about to do battle once again, but suddenly they both hear a woman's shout. The Skull Kid looks up and sees a maiden flying through the sky. He quickly flies up after her, leaving Ganondorf behind.

The girl is flying through the air with her yellow dress blowing with the wind. She crosses her arms upset at how that fat oaf surprised her and just flung her out of the castle. She is snapped out of her thoughts by the sight of a mask wearing imp flying up next to her.

The Skull Kid looks at the girl, first noticing her yellow dress and second notices a small crown on top of her head. He soon comes to the conclusion that she must be a queen or at least a _princess_.

She continues to stare at the Skull Kid's eerie-looking mask, but soon her attention is drawn elsewhere as she starts to descend to the ground below. Her eyes widen at the incoming ground. She starts shouting loudly and quickly covers her eyes for the inevitable.

The Skull Kid giggles at her cowardliness. He floats closer to her and grabs a hold of the girl. He slowly floats safely to the ground, while the girl remains screaming.

The girl's screams slowly start to fade as she peaks through her fingers and sees she has stopped moving. She removes her hands from her face and notices she is in the arms of the imp. She smiles and turns towards the Skull Kid's face, thanking him. Her eyes look away from the supernatural-looking mask, but the smile soon fades as she is dropped to the ground. As she falls to the ground, her brooch falls off her dress and rolls away. She turns and looks to see the small imp has spotted something.

The Skull Kid's attention is gained from a tall building. He finds it odd that a building would be out in the middle of a forest. Suddenly, something taps his foot and he looks down to pick up the flower-shaped brooch. He looks at the shiny emerald in the middle surrounded by white petals. The Skull Kid turns to look at the girl, who is still on the ground, and sees her earrings are the same design as the brooch and her crown also has the same emblem. He comes to the conclusion that this type of flower has something to do with this girl. He walks over to the girl and helps her up as he hands her the flower-shaped brooch.

She smiles at him thanking him as she places the brooch on her dress and finally introduces herself as the princess simply known as Daisy. Her eyes wonder away from the imp's mask. She wonders why the mask gives her the creeps but yet none of the Koopa King's army has spooked her, not even his undead minions.

Suddenly the Skull Kid feels an ache in his head. He places his hand over the mask as mischievously dark thoughts pop into his head. The Skull Kid feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Daisy with a concerned look on her face. The imp pushes the princess away, telling her to leave.

Daisy is bewildered by the sudden change in the Skull Kid's mood.

The Skull Kid points towards the woods, telling her to leave immediately because he doesn't want to hurt her. He begins having thoughts as to what _mischievous _things he could do to her such as turning her into a short, wooden creature or turn her into a small infant. He places both hands over his head as he conflicts with himself.

Daisy does not know what to do and moves closer to the child. She soon sees the Skull Kid look up at her. She notices he has started to hover over the ground. He brings his limbs closer to the center of his body. The princess wonders what's wrong with him. She quickly steps back as the imp spreads his limbs outwards.

The Skull Kid screams at the top of his lungs as a vortex of colors appear behind him.

Princess Daisy tries to move closer to her new friend, but suddenly a shockwave created from the vortex is sent directly towards her. She is quickly struck by the wave. She glows brightly and she is turned into a Trophy. Her Trophy is soon sent flying towards the horizon.

The Skull Kid's screams soon fade away as he slowly floats back down. He turns and looks at the building like nothing even happened. He floats up the wall of the building and looks through a window. The imp notices it to be a lab of some kind, but what really caught his eye are three stasis tubes with a robot in each. He ponders what he should do, cause major mischief or if he should… his thoughts leave him as he looks over his shoulder towards the horizon feeling like he forgot something. He turns back towards the window and looks through the glass once more.

Majora's Mask's eyes glow as the Skull Kid clenches his fist. He pulls back his arm and soon lets it fly towards the glass.

Meanwhile back at the clearing from earlier, Ganondorf clenches his fist as he uses his Warlock Punch to destroy a few trees. He ponders how that child's strength increased from letting others fight his battles to being able to overpower _him_, the King of Darkness.

Soon a dark aura appears behind the wizard and his mighty steed walks out of it. Ganon's horse walks over to its master. The horse snorts, allowing Ganondorf to know of its presence.

Ganondorf turns and sees the beast. He smiles as he quickly mounts the horse. He quickly pulls on the reins as the horse begins galloping in the direction the Skull Kid went. He suddenly comes to a realization it was not the child that beat him, it was the mask that beat him. The child only started fighting after the _mask_ was over his face. Ganon comes to the conclusion that he needs to recruit the child as his pawn before a certain reptilian annoyance recruits him first.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

I really want the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask to be playable in the next SSB game, out of all the Zelda characters I would like him the most, but most likely we'll get someone from Skyward Sword or no one at all.  
>But can you imagine his Final Smash, it would either be him hurling the moon onto the stage or the mask would become Majora's Wrath.<p> 


	5. Rebooting The Metal Madness

_**Rebooting The Metal Madness**_

A small building sits alone in a lush, green forest. It is the only object within the woods that is not a part of the earth. Within the building is a laboratory of some kind, filled to the brim with all objects one might find in a lab.

In the middle of the room, a large platform stands holding three large stasis tubes that are filled to the brim with a light, greenish, liquid-like substance. These tubes are holding three different metallic robots, each one floating within the liquid. While each robot is a completely different model, all three have one thing in common; they all resemble a certain _hedgehog_.

The robot in the middle of the group is the most accomplished robot out of the group, a blue clone of the fastest thing alive known as Metal Sonic. The second machine is a silvery, clunky, beefed up clone dubbed as Silver Sonic. While the third and final automaton is of a blue, tall, and lanky version given the name Mecha Sonic.

The laboratory is void of any organic life that is until a window suddenly breaks as an odd little creature jumps into the room. The intruder walks around the lab, finding everything to be in its proper place, tidy and free from any debris. The imp looks around wondering where the robots that caught his eye are at. The child otherwise known as the Skull Kid spots the trio of machines in the center of the room. He rustles over to the large tubes and curiously stares at the deactivated robots. The Skull Kid giggles as he plans to cause some major mischief, but he silences himself after he realizes… he does not have a clue in doing so. The imp looks down towards a control panel in front of him and wonders if this contraption could instigate the event.

The panel has numerous colorful buttons upon it along with a lone lever. At the left end of the board, is a metal sphere that is colored a shade of red on its surface while black on its underside with two glowing blue orbs in the middle of the device. While the right end of the panel has a metal cube with a similar design as the sphere except it is yellow instead of red.

The Skull Kid's hands reaches over about to push every button available to him, but is stopped when he hears a noise. He looks around the room wondering what could have caused it. Skull Kid looks back down at the panel as he sees the cube and the sphere begin to rumble. He moves his head closer to the two, inspecting each.

Suddenly the two objects transform into their true forms. The two just split in half as the top portion of their bodies rises upwards as their gloved-like servos pop out as well. The duo, Orbot and Cubot, quickly put a servo up, notifying the intruder does not have access to touch any of the equipment.

The Skull Kid clenches one of his fists but refrains from doing anything. Instead, the child lowers his head so the mask's eyes are now eye level with the robots. He lets out a giggle, a laugh that sounds much darker than his normal one.

The two flinch at the sound of the eerie noise before turning to one another. They both nod their heads before they retract into their former forms. Orbot and Cubot quickly roll off the panel and continue rolling into the shadows of the lab.

Now where was he… oh yes, he quickly pushes every button available before finally pulling the lever downward. The Skull Kid quickly looks up at the stasis tubes waiting for something… _mischievous_, to happen. After several seconds and nothing happening, the imp begins to groan in irritation. He quickly clenches his fists in frustration and is about to clobber the machine until it did what he wanted but stops. He calms himself down knowing there should be a much easier way in getting what he wants. The child looks around the room for the little annoyances from earlier.

Meanwhile in a corner of the lab is the relaxing duo of machines. The sphere robot is casually lying on its side occasionally looking over its shoulder at the actions of the trespasser. While its partner, Cubot, is staring blankly at the side of the wall with really nothing on his mind, his only actions are holding his coffee mug and nonchalantly taking sips of whatever types of hot beverages robots like to consume. The only sound penetrating though Cubot's head is the sound of the intruder grunting in annoyance. The duo looks over their shoulders and sees the prowler, staring in their direction. The two jump in fright before quickly retracting back into their orb and cube modes.

The Skull Kid giggles as he seems to have frightened the two mechanic beings. He slowly begins raising up his left hand with his palm facing skyward as the sphere and cube begin floating off the ground. His fingers start to curl into his palm, gesturing for two to come closer and as if on cue the duo floats towards the imp.

Orbot and Cubot shake from fear at the powerful being before them… a powerful individual indeed, not even the _doctor's_ better inventions had this kind of power. The two soon feel as if their bodies are being transformed into their alternative modes. After their transformation, they look at one another before they painfully fall to the ground. They look up only to see the imp pointing towards the control panel, informing them to do what he asks or else.

Wait… he was letting his dark side, otherwise known as Majora's Mask, take over, but he was not going let it control him. He grabs the flat surface of Cubot's head and places him on top of the control panel. The Skull Kid tilts his head towards the buttons and lever, asking if he could unlock the trio of robots from stasis.

Orbot merely shakes his head before smacking his metallic forehead, knowing this will not end well. Cubot on the other hand, confident he can do anything, merely smiles and nods his head in compliance. The cubed automaton simply does what the child had done earlier; push every button before pulling down the lone lever.

The Skull Kid simply watches as the yellow droid turns to look at him and smile. The child turns his head to see if any changes have occurred with the robotic hedgehogs. Upon seeing nothing has changed, he sighs before placing a hand over the mask, namely where his forehead would be at. He shortly swings his arm towards the little robot, smacking it across the room.

Cubot smacks face first into a wall before groaning in pain. He slowly begins sliding down until he hits the ground and falls backwards. As he stares up at the ceiling, his internal systems check to make sure all his vitals are still intact. Once his systems give him the okay, he smiles as he lifts up an arm and gives his partner a thumbs up.

Orbot's entire body flinches as his friend collides into a wall. He hopes his friend is not injured to badly, not even their boss inflicted that kind of punishment on them. He places a servo over his chest where his heart would have gone if he was an organic being and sighs in relief after seeing Cubot give him a thumbs up, implying he was alright. His body tenses as he feels the masked one glaring at him. Orbot slowly turns around and sees the eyes of the terrifying mask. His arms rise up defensively, just in case it was his turn to be punished. His optics watch as the child's arms gesture towards the control panel. It was his turn to reactivate the sleeping robots; he jumps up onto the panel and looks down at the numerous buttons. His body slightly trembles at the fact he does not have a clue as to accomplish the masked one's simple task. Orbot soon begin pushing buttons in the order he thinks will awaken the sleepy metal demons. After a good amount of buttons have been pushed, his right arm shakily reaches over to the lever before he pulls it down.

The lights in the laboratory quickly shut off and the only light source around are the two pairs of optics glowing brightly. After a few seconds, the room is filled with a low dark-red light as a siren begins ringing throughout the area. The sound instantly causing Cubot to stand up and he quickly covers the sides of his head, namely where ears would have been. Orbot quickly turns towards the imp and sees the child's fists are trembling. His optics widen… this was it, he was going to be destroyed by this imp… funny, he figure he would have been destroyed by his creator's most _hated _enemy. He soon hears the sound of water being drain before looking over his shoulder and seeing the liquid surrounding the metallic hedgehogs drain away.

The Skull Kid stops himself from harming the robot as the liquid disappears from the tubes. His head looks up towards the ceiling as three panels slide open and a mechanical arm extracts out of each openings. The appendages begin lowering themselves towards the three tubes before the claw-like fingers grab a hold of the surface of the glass domes. A surge of electricity courses through the appendages' arms to the fingers until it reaches the containers and the contents within them and electrocutes the three. The trio of robots remains motionless as the electricity begins flowing through their circuitry. The Skull Kid slowly starts hovering above the ground as he watches intrigued by the show before him. He reaches over to the little red robot, who flinches at the act but calms after the child simply pats him on the back. The imp watches as the orb robot jumps off the control panel to join its squared counterpart before turning his head to finish watching the show.

The siren slowly starts growing faint until nothing can be heard. The appendages slowly start to retract into the ceiling, rising upwards along with the stasis tubes, disappearing into the mechanical wiring above. The three panels cover the exposed ceiling and the lights return back to normal, creating a scene as if nothing had happened.

The three robotic hedgehogs slowly begin to twitch as their systems start to come online. The Skull Kid claps his hands repeatedly and giggles at the mischief these metal beings will cause. He wishes he could stay and witness the trouble they will accomplish, but alas something _else_ was calling out to him and he could not ignore another chance to cause even more mischief. His body slowly spins around before it disappears in an instant.

Off in a small corner of the lab are a motionless Orbot and Cubot. The two's ball jointed backs are causing them to slouch as their mouths hang agape wondering how the child disappeared from their scanners. Orbot shakes his head, regaining his composer and straightens up his back. He slowly turns to face his friend, who is still in the same position. His servo moves over and closes Cubot's mouth. Cubot turns to face his friend as the two decide to inform the doctor. Their decision is short-lived as they notice the metal hedgehogs' faces start to reactive their red optics. The two quickly revert back into their cube and orb form before rolling underneath a desk, praying that the shadows will mask their presence.

The first robot to emerge from stasis is the clunky, Silver Sonic. The robot looks around the area… this was not the place it last remembers. Where was the last place it was? Oh that's right out in the vacuum of space aboard the deadly Death Egg attacking _its_ blue doppelganger. The robot looks down at its open palm before clenching it tightly, remembering what befell it. Silver Sonic remembers every last detail at how humiliating its defeat was… being bonked on the head by its rival. The silver clone vows to destroy the hedgehog in the same manner. Its red optics soon spot two blue robots also resembling the blue blur, wondering if they had shared the same fate as itself.

The second pair of optics to ignite with a fiery glow belong to the lanky, Mecha Sonic. This robot clone was different from the other two, seeing as how it had been defeated by the fastest organic alive but it was fully crushed by a _certain_ red echidna. While it hates its destructor… it _loathes_ its organic lookalike even more since that is in its programming. Its arms slowly rises upwards, the doppelganger looks into its servo's open palms. Mecha Sonic clenches its fists, vowing to destroy his creator's nemesis before obliterating the red organic. The tall clone slowly turns its head and sees two other shorter robotic hedgehogs.

The third, final, and most powerful of the clone's optics shine brightly as it takes in its surroundings. Metal Sonic jumps off the platform over the control panel and takes a few steps away from its former prison before coming to a halt. It slowly looks over its shoulder and notices the two previous failed models. The metallic robot looks away with a shake of its head before continuing to take steps forward in hopes of finding an exit, if not then Metal Sonic would just create one.

The two remaining robots on the platform look at one another before turning back to look at the metallic hedgehog, while both did not know one another there was one thing they did know, this robot before them was clearly the finalized design in the Metal Sonic program. The two leap off the platform and stop Metal Sonic from leaving the laboratory.

Metal Sonic stops as it looks at the two obstacles in its way. The two obviously did not know who they were dealing with… the blue clone could have easily done away with the two hindrances. Metal Sonic's optics turn to look at Silver Sonic, clearly the doctor had brute strength in mind when building this robot. Its optics shift to stare at Mecha Sonic, sure this robot was different than the previous model, but it was too tall and most likely an easy target to hit. While there can only be one _true_ Metal Sonic, it decides to humor the two and band together in destroying their creator's blue nuisance… for now.

The razor-sharp quills on Silver Sonic's back begin moving as if they were a buzz saw. It slowly curls its body into a sphere before starting to perform a Spin Dash, now really resembling an active buzz saw. Once the metallic hedgehog has picked up enough momentum, it lets itself fly forward crashing into the nearby wall. The walls come crumbling down; the rumble crushes numerous scientific equipments below as well as causing _two_ grunts of pain. Silver Sonic comes to a stop before the robot transforms back into its normal form and its quills slowly come to a halt. The silver clone takes a few steps on the dirt outside the lab before turning around to look at its two companions.

The lanky Mecha Sonic walks over the rubble, not losing its footing even once. It walks over to its chromed counterpart before turning to look at Metal Sonic now walking towards them. Once Metal Sonic had joined the group, the trio of robots looks around surveying the area. _Something _was off about the world around them, their scanners could not quite pick up what it was… but this was neither the time nor the place for guessing games, now was the time to find that loathsome hedgehog.

Silver Sonic's heels slowly transform into thrusters, his stabilizing servo now resembling small rockets. The thrusters quickly ignite and Silver Sonic skates away on its rocket-like shoes.

While two small panels open up on Mecha Sonic's back, revealing tiny thrusters from them. The engines fire up as Mecha Sonic hovers over the ground and jets away into the heavens.

Metal Sonic remains motionless, watching the two previous models disappear from scanning range. His processor goes into deep thought, how was it going to destroy _its_ copy… how exactly did he defeat Metal Sonic? Oh that's right, he had help in its defeat, the fox and the echidna had helped in its downfall. Maybe… just maybe, Metal Sonic could create metallic doppelgangers of the two and they could become powerful enough to destroy their weak organic copies. Metal Sonic looks over its shoulder before staring through the hole and back into the laboratory. Perhaps the doctor's computer would have blue prints or a location for its idea, but before Metal Sonic can walk back into the lab, his scanners pick up a familiar life signal. Upon realizing who is approaching, the metallic hedgehog's turbine on its back quickly starts to rotate and Metal Sonic shoots away at high speeds.

Meanwhile a strange circular hovercraft floats closer and closer to the laboratory. The egg-shaped vehicle otherwise known as the Egg Mobile slows to a halt. The man at the helm of the vehicle stands in awe at the sight of his laboratory's wall destroyed. He quickly jumps over the side of the Egg Mobile before walking inside to see what the damage to the interior was. Instead of looking around the area, his eyes instantly go towards the platform that once contained his trio of metallic hedgehogs. He raises his hand underneath his chin, deep in thought on whom and why would someone reactivate the three. Maybe he could find few clues if he starts snooping around the surrounding area. As he takes a footstep on the pile of rubble, below him he starts to hear voices. The man arches an eyebrow wondering if the culprit had trapped itself below. Suddenly two servos pop out of the ground, colored red and yellow … oh no… it could not be _them_. He thought he left those two in the outer edges of space and with that he quickly starts sprinting towards the Egg Mobile.

From the rubble explodes out two little robots, namely Orbot and Cubot. The duo shakes their heads, clearing the dust and debris from their optics before they spot their creator, the genius Dr. Ivo Robotnik or more commonly known as Eggman. The two quickly start hopping towards their leader as they try to catch up with him.

Eggman quickly jumps into his Egg Mobile and rapidly begins pushing buttons. He soon starts to pilot the hovercraft to float higher into the sky before flying away. Robotnik pushes a button activating the auto-pilot before he slumps down onto the vehicle's plush seat. The doctor wipes the few beads of sweat that have formed around his forehead with his glove before sighing in relief. His expression changes from relief to dread as he hears the sound of an annoying laugh. He turns his head over his shoulder only to see the smiling faces of Orbot and Cubot.

Cubot lets out another chuckle as he hears Eggman groan in annoyance. While Orbot sees this as the best opportunity to inform the doctor of what has transpired, this of course gets the scientist interested in the pair. Hopefully this time, Dr. Eggman will not abandon the duo.


End file.
